Blue Bloods: Lost one, Gained one
by devildog3479
Summary: A Jamko/Reagan family one shot what I assumed happened after the family dinner at the end of the season 8 finale.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Blue bloods, nor the characters. Story was created for the solely for the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Lost One, Gained one**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

"So kid, you finally pulled the trigger huh." Danny said to Jamie and Eddie while everyone sat down in the living room. He smiled as everyone chuckled at his comment. "Took four years and two shootings this year for the two of you to get your heads out your butts."

Jamie shook his head as his fiancé sat next to him on the couch. "Thanks a lot Danny. Love you too."

Erin tossed Danny a look. "Danny."

Danny chuckled as he sipped his bear. "Just saying. But guys really I am happy for you. Both of you."

Nicki now chimed in as she sipped from her water bottle. "Yeah we are Uncle Jamie, Eddie. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Nicki." Eddie answered Nicki's question. She sipped at her scotch while she and Jamie held hands. "Go right ahead."

"How did you proposed Uncle Jamie?" Nicki asked as she leaned forward in her chair. "Did you do it over a romantic breakfast?"

"Actually no he didn't." Eddie answered for Jamie. She and Jamie turned and smiled at each other. "After the events of yesterday, Jamie took me home, and went out to get dinner, while I took care of something personnel. We became us after he came back."

Jamie knew what the personnel thing was but he didn't say He turned and looked at Eddie. "So we ate in yesterday and then went to bed after dinner but I woke up early and went for a run to really think. That is when I knew. We spent four years as partners, we know everything about each other."

"Our bad and good habits. What we like and dislike." Eddie answered as she and Jamie continued to stare at each other. "What our favorite movies are, who our favorite sports team are."

"So you guys were dating without the benefits of actually dating." Nicki said. She smiled at them. "That is so sweet."

Erin smiled and nodded at her daughters comment. "Yea it is, but you never answered Nicki's question."

Jamie chuckled at the statement. "I figured you notice. So by the time I arrived back at Eddie's building, I just knew that I would rather be with her for the rest of my life, and why wait for a year or two when we already knew everything."

Eddie nodded. "So he walked in all sweaty from his run while I was cooking breakfast. I turned and asked him what he wanted, and that is when he dropped to one knee and asked me."

Nicki gasped. "That is so sweet."

"It really is." Erin answered with a huge smile on her face.

"And smelly." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

Eddie ignored Danny because she was still looking at Jamie. "It was, but I didn't care because I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. So I said…."

Jamie finished for her. "Yes."

"I hoped you showered after you two kissed." Sean asked. He got looks from everyone in the room. "What. I watch TV."

Jamie chuckled at his nephews comment. "Yes Sean, I did shower after we kissed."

Eddie added in under her breath. "Among other things."

Erin heard the comment and smiled. "So do you guys have any plans or ideas….."

As the talk to the planning or ideas of the wedding, Henry and Frank watched from their spot in the den just across the room from the family. Henry smiled at the sight. "I like her. She makes Jamie really happy."

"Yea she does pop, but I am worried for when they go back to the precinct." Frank answered, already weighing the press, complaints, and calls to change the unspoken rule. "But she fits him well."

"Fits us well." Henry replied. He looked over at his son. "Worry about the other stuff later and roll with it as it comes. I was worried after Linda the family would never really recover, but I was wrong."

Frank nodded at his father's assessment. "We will never really get over losing Linda, but we would have been lost with Jamie but we didn't thanks to Eddie. She is his everything. His other half that makes him whole, and she is his."

Henry nodded. "We may have lost one in the beginning Francis, but in the end we gained one."

Frank nodded. "Yes we did pop. Yes we did. "

Henry and Frank raised their glasses and clink them together in salute as the family continued to welcome Eddie into the family.


End file.
